Animal Abuse?
by gurlygenes
Summary: **NOT REAL ANIMAL ABUSE** Kagome just back from from her time and watching the Superbowl. As she gripes about the game, Youko and Sesshomaru suffer from severe misunderstandings! What exactly did she say to cause this! #Crackfic#


**In honor of the Superbowl Yesterday, a short oneshot as I work on my next chapter for Just Another Adventure.**

**Thanks! For Reading!**

**Warning: Extreme Stupidity, nonsensical madness, misunderstandings galore, and MAJOR OOCness**

**Disclaimer:**

**Youko: GG does not own any of us lovely characters though she can own me anytime she wants *wink wink***

**GG: Shut up you pervy fox, not right now! ENJOY PEOPLE!**

* * *

><p>Kagome was walking with Sesshōmaru and Youko who had come to fetch her from the well.<p>

"Stupid Broncos, can't do anything right. Kami! How many fumbles can you make in one game… GAH I lost 100 yen on that bet! Stupid Sōta, I think he cheated somehow. Oh revenge will be sweet. Stupid Seahawks, who told them to win…" Kagome's mumbling caught the attention of the two yōkai walking slightly ahead of her.

Youko looks over two his male companion, "Why is the little miko complaining about two animals?"

Sesshōmaru has a rare, confused look on his face, "I do not know. Why not ask her?"

Youko and Sesshy stop and wait for the miko to stop next to them. "Kagome, What do you have against those animals to make you curse them so?"

Kagomes face took on a look of anger, "Well can you blame me? Me and Sōta made a bet on who was going to win the Superbowl, he bet on the Seahawks, and I bet on the Broncos."

Both yōkai picture a gigantic bowl with Broncos and Seahawks running and flying around in it. _Well that can't be right_ they both thought.

"What is this 'super bowl' you speak of miko?" Sesshōmaru inquired.

Kagome looked up, forgetting where she is and said, "Well it's only the biggest Football game of the year!" she then resumed her insulting of the two teams and Youko and Sesshōmaru picture the animals in a giant bowl, with them fighting over a severed foot.

Youko, decidedly looking a little green, exclaims, "They fight over a severed foot?!"

Kagome looks up confusedly, "No, it's made out of pig."

The two now envision the animals chasing around a poor defenseless pig, and begin to tear up.

All they could think was how cruel the humans of the future are. What did the pig ever do to the humans? Youko spoke up, voice choked with unshed tears, "Imouto I never knew you were so cruel as to watch something as bloodthirsty as that."

Completely oblivious to the misconceptions of her two companions said, "Oh it's just a few broken bones occasionally some head wounds; they do this every year you know."

The yōkai stare at her with identical looks of horror on their faces with tears leaking out of their eyes. Kagome looked up at their silence at looked at their faces, "What, everyone I know watches it!" then she looked at where she was and who she was talking to and a look of understanding dawned on her face as she thought about the conversation that just happened. "Wait, wait, wait, it's not what you think!"

Youko just sobs out, "I never knew that you could be so cruel Kagome! WAAH!" he then jumps into a tree and takes off.

"This Sesshōmaru is heartbroken, imouto. How could you?" he then transformed into his ball of light and took off in the same direction as Youko.

"Oh bugger, how am I gonna get outta this mess." She headed back to the village and ran into the group with Sesshōmaru holding Rin and sobbing into her hair while Youko was crying on Kuronue's shoulder. Everyone except Inuyasha were stare at her with disbelieving and upset faces. Inuyasha was laughing because one of the times he had gone to Kagome's time he had witnessed one the 'football games', so he knew (kind of as he was still confused on the point of the game) what was really going on.

"Oh come on! At least give me a chance to explain!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short little crack fic that wouldn't leave my head! Hope you at least found it a little humorous! <strong>

**~GG**


End file.
